The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus is provided with an opening and closing door to open a side face of an apparatus main body in order to remove a sheet jammed at a conveying path.
For example, the image forming apparatus is provided with an exterior door and a turning guide. The exterior door is supported in a turnable manner around a turning shaft extending in the upper-and-lower direction along the side face of a casing. The turning guide is supported in a turnable manner around a turning shaft extending in the horizontal direction inside the exterior door to open the conveying path. Inside the exterior door, a recording sheet guide forming the conveying path for conveying the recording sheet is provided.
However, the above image forming apparatus has no consideration for positioning the exterior door with respect to the casing precisely. Thereby, every time when the exterior door is opened and closed, a position of the recording sheet guide with respect to the casing is varied. If the position of the recording sheet guide is considerably displaced from a suitable position, it becomes difficult to convey the recording medium suitably, and a jamming of the sheet may be occurred.